The Beginning of Their Happily Ever After
by JAMluva
Summary: Here we get to see what happened on that first date of Jim and Pam's.


**AN: So this is my first try at writing fanfiction so I encourage reviews. This might be a one shot thing. Let me know what you guys think about it **

First Date

At six fifty-five that evening, Pam was in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had decided to not overdo it. Not because she didn't want to impress Jim, but rather because she wanted to feel like herself around him and coating on make-up was never something she did anyway. Of course, being herself came easy when she was with Jim.

Promptly at seven o'clock, just as she was putting lipstick on, Pam heard a knock on her apartment door. _Right on time, _she thought to herself delightedly. She opened the door and nearly gasped.

Jim was standing there in dark Jeans and a black buttoned shirt which he had left undone to reveal a white t-shirt. Pam had forgotten how much better he looked when he wasn't in a suit and tie.

"Hey," she said, her face lighting up in a smile.

"Hey," he said, smiling too.

_ It reminded Pam of the time she had jinxed Jim and forbid him from talking until he bought her soda. Luck had got the best of Jim that day, because the vending machine was out of the soda Pam wanted. That day turned out to be very frustrating and very boring for Pam. She nearly lost her mind. So during one of her breaks later that day she had gone to the gas station to buy the soda. Returning to the Office she walked straight to Jim's desk._

_ He looked confused as she set the soda down next to his mouse._

_ "Just buy it from me please." She almost begged. It's weird not talking to you. And I want to know what the hell is going on with Dwight."_

_ Jim nodded and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a dollar bill and handing it to her. Then picked up the soda can and set it down closer to her. "Hey," he said smiling. "Hey" she had said back. _

Blinking back to the present, Pam invited Jim into her apartment. "I'll just get my stuff and we can go she told him. As she was walking into the kitchen, Pam called to Jim, "So where are we going tonight?" He hadn't given her any information. He had simply put a sticky note on her computer saying "I'll pick you up at seven." She loved the simplicity of it, but wondered why Jim was being so mysterious.

Jim shook his head even though he knew Pam couldn't see it and said, "It's a surprise, I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?" Pam begged as she returned carrying a purple purse.

Jim shook his head stubbornly. His lips smacked closed.

"Fine," Pam pouted.

Jim chuckled as he and Pam walked out the apartment, Pam pausing to lock the door.

A short time later, Pam was sitting in the passenger seat of Jim's car. Jim still refused to tell her where they were going. She pretended to be upset, but secretly she was thrilled. _It's finally happening, _she thought to herself and smiled.

"How'd the interview go today?" She asked, suddenly remembering.

"It went okay." He said indifferently.

"You didn't get the job?" She pressed.

He shook his head. "I changed my mind about it, I didn't want it."

"Oh. Why?"

"I wasn't ready to leave Scranton yet." He said looking intently at her.

Pam felt herself blushing and decided not to push any further, not tonight at least.

They arrived then at a small building that effectively resembled a cottage. Pam wondered why Jim was taking her here. What kind of place was this? She couldn't see any signs to tell her anything. Jim pulled into a parking spot almost right by the door. Pam didn't think they could get much closer.

Once he turned off the car, he hurried over to Pam's door, proceeding to open it for her. Pam was pleased; Roy hadn't done that for her since high school. Jim led the way into the cottage. Once inside, he turned to the right opening a closet which revealed a staircase leading to a lower floor. Intrigued, Pam followed Jim closely down the stairs.

When her foot reached the bottom step, Pam was stunned. Before her, lay the tables, chairs, booths, and dim lights of a regular diner. It was small -there were only about five or six tables and only three booths all lined together against one wall- but Pam liked it. All the tables were empty so Jim led her to one of the tables. They sat down opposite each other.

An elderly lady approached their table then. She wore no name tag, something Pam thought to be a little weird, but then again this whole place seemed weird to her.

"Hi Sharon" Jim greeted.

"Good evening Jim," the woman smiled. "It's good to see you again." She turned to me and asked, "And who is this charming woman you have brought with you tonight?"

"This is Pam." He introduced. "Pam this is Sharon, I used to work for her when I was in high school."

"It's nice to meet you Sharon." I said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Pam." She replied warmly. "Now, what can I get you two to drink?" she asked looking first to me.

Pam wasn't sure what they had for beverages, -she hadn't had a chance yet to even touch the menu sitting on the table- so to be safe she asked for water. _They've got to have water, right? _She thought. And she didn't want to order anything alcoholic; she wanted to feel like herself around Jim.

Sharon nodded and turned to Jim.

"I'll have the same." He told her. Then he grabbed one of the menus from the stack in the middle of the table. Pam followed suit, finding it to be a very simplistic. She found no fancy names for the items on the menu, just straight forward descriptions. Eyeing her favorite meal, Pam knew immediately what she wanted.

Shortly afterwards, Sharon returned with two waters. "Are you ready to order?" She asked pleasantly.

Jim looked at me, and I nodded. Sharon turned to me first. "I'd like the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo please?"

She nodded and turned to Jim. "And I'll have Lasagna, please."

"Your food will be ready in about twenty minutes," she informed as before walking back through the door I assumed led to the kitchen.

"So you used to work here?" Pam pressed.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, this was my first job."

"What exactly did you do? Were you a waiter?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I mostly did maintenance. I helped Sharon fix the tables and remodel a little bit. I helped her with some little jobs too." He told her.

"I see. How much remodeling did you do?" She questioned.

Jim grinned sheepishly, "Well actually… we remodeled the whole place. I fixed the tables and painted them, helped her redo the booth seats, put the lights in, and painted the walls. Then I helped her rewrite the old menu. She wouldn't let me fix anything on it, no names for the food items but I tried not to make a big deal about it. I tried to convince her to let me remodel the outside as well, but she refused. 'I like the way it looks Jim' she told me so I let it go. I also wasn't allowed to put up any signs; I'm not sure why she keeps this place so hidden, but I'm sure she's got her reason. But of course I didn't want to press that matter either."

"You're such a pushover Jim," Pam teased.

Shrugging, he replied, "I've learned its best to not argue with a stubborn woman."

Pam chuckled, she was sure this was going to be a great night.

Forty-five minutes later, she and Jim were in the car again. Where they were going Pam had no more of a clue than she had an hour beforehand. She was pleased to find that the second destination was better labeled then the first. _Mike's Mini-Golf _she read_. Well that sounds fun. _She thought_._

Once they got their clubs and colored golf balls, -Jim's was green, Pam's was purple- they started out on the course. It turned out Jim was a lot better at it than Pam was. After a few minutes of letting Pam struggle through, Jim offered to help her.

At first Pam tried to protest, "No, I think I can do it this time." She hit the ball again for the thirteenth time. "It never goes in the hole," she complained.

Jim laughed. As she tried once again, this time finding herself successful. They moved on to the next hole. After eight failed attempts, Pam turned sheepishly to Jim.

"Yes?" He asked her knowingly.

"Will you please help me Jim?" She asked pleasantly.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Well if you insist." He grinned.

"Hold the club how you would normally." He told her. Then he stepped behind her. He reached around her to touch her hands on the club. He noticed how nice it felt to have his arms around her, much different than it had felt with Karen. With Karen, everything felt so wrong, but with Pam, it all seemed right. After adjusting her hands slightly, he spoke to her softly, "That's good. Now just slowly bring the club back-"He pulled her hands back slowly, "and give it a gentle push." He and Pam watched as her purple golf ball rolled slowly into the hole.

Jim stepped back then, putting his arms back down by his side. Neither of them could deny the electricity they had felt during that moment, but neither of them brought it up.

Pam seemed to do better after that, she almost beat Jim, but he triumphed in the end.

"I so should have beaten you." Pam insisted as they walked to Jim's car.

"No you shouldn't have, it doesn't count if your ball bounces off a man's ass and lands in the hole." Jim argued.

Pam laughed, she hadn't meant to hit the man, but the intercom had come on, startling her, and she panicked.

"I didn't see any rule about that." She defended.

"Well maybe not but it was the wrong hole." He reminded her. She laughed.

Jim took Pam home then, walking her to the door of her apartment building. She turned to walk in, but Jim interrupted her.

"I hope you had fun tonight Pam."

"I did." She smiled.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd love that."

After a moment's hesitation, Jim stepped to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her in for a tight hug. Letting go mere seconds later it seemed, he said "Bye Pam," and walked down the stairs to his car. Pam opened the door and walked in, but then turned around and watched from the window as he drove away. She smiled to herself; it had been a great night.


End file.
